Colors
by Fluer du Coeur
Summary: About two months has passed since Ed and Al got their bodies back. Ed asked Winry to marry him. They plan on getting married in the spring. Meanwhile, on one cold wintry night, Winry gets into one of those moods. She is a healthy young woman. Of course she'll think of those things from time to time. This is just a short story I came up with.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Colors

Winry Rockbell stared up at her bedroom ceiling way late at night, lying flat on her back in bed. _How long has it been since Ed and Al got their bodies back?_ She counted the days as far as she could remember in her head. That's right. About two months had passed so far. "I can't sleep again," she mumbled to herself in frustration.

She could feel herself heat up all over and her heart raced. It happened more and more each time she thought about Edward Elric, the man she was engaged to. _Did I really have to make him wait to marry me in the spring time?_ She really cherished the scenery that came along with the spring time. It was so romantic and it was perfect for a wedding.

Her entire body felt as if it was on fire and she gasped, her eyes widening with the shock. Her heart pounded even more and she feared she would just have a heart attack right then and there. She grabbed the covers and then she proceeded to toss them off of her heated body. That was when she released a somewhat relieved breath.

It only worked for a few moments and then she was right back to where she was. She sat up in her bed. _Maybe I'd better turn on the fan._ She placed a palm upon her forehead. "Maybe I'm getting sick," she mumbled to herself. Was there really such a thing as being love sick?

There was something in which she suddenly noticed. She wasn't just hot all over. She was on fire in her most sensitive areas. Panic began to set itself in the hotter she felt in those areas. The panic grew when she felt wetness in her underwear. That was when she had a thought. _Hmmm…I wonder…_ As if she automatically knew what she really needed or wanted, she didn't know which one, she stuck her right hand down there on her clothed area and touched it ever so gently.

When she found herself to become wetter, she took her hand and placed it under her pajama pants and underwear. Such a sensation rushed through her body and she gasped, her eyes widening. She stuck one finger up inside of her, feeling her warm, wet insides. She imagined Ed's penis inside of her as she did so.

She then proceeded to remove her finger from inside of her, panting, and massaged her clitoris. It wasn't long before she felt warm, wet liquid stream out of her, wetting her clothes, causing them to stick to her. That excited her even more.

When she heard the sound of someone opening her bedroom door, she froze right there on the spot. _Oh snap!_ Her heart raced and her entire body instantly went cold. Oh, heaven forbid if her grandmother were to catch her committing such an act! She was just about to say something about knocking first before coming in and then asking what in the world her grandmother was still doing awake so late at night. She removed her hand.

Edward entered the room, shutting the door behind himself. He stood there just inside the bedroom, looking over to Winry curiously. "Hey. What are you doing?" _She looks kinda funny like that._ It was kind of obvious as to what she was doing, but he wasn't for sure.

"Oh, hi, Ed," was her response. _Um…wait…we aren't married yet…_ She wondered what he thought of her at that very moment. Was she weird to him now? Why was he in her bedroom so late at night when they weren't married yet? She wasn't complaining though.

Ed took one look at her and nodded, a grin slowly spreading along his lips. "I can do it better." He approached her, studying her very carefully. He stopped and stood beside the bed. "My my, you naughty little girl," he teased, climbing into the bed beside her. He then proceeded to push her down on her back on the mattress, placing his lips upon hers, eyes closing.

She melted. Every single part of her screamed for him, wanting more and more, her mind fading away. She found herself to have been living in the moment. The blood roared in her ears and she couldn't hear anything. She couldn't even see straight anymore. Her entire being was changing. That was when she actually noticed her nipples harden.

Their lips parted and he moved his lips along the right side of her neck, his tongue enticing her inner sexuality. He knew what he was doing to her and he loved it. He reached for and grabbed her night shirt, pulling it up to expose her breasts. Of course she didn't sleep with a bra. She had small breasts and she could get away with that. He stopped kissing her neck and stared down at her with a gentle smile. "Hey. Why don't we play a little game?" He gently massaged her breasts.

She didn't hear him at first because she was just so lost. Nothing seemed real to her anymore. She had no clue what was what. Was Ed really there? Was she dreaming? She couldn't think straight anymore. She was a hot mess. Ed made her a hot mess. It wasn't her fault. It was his fault.

He pinched her hardened nipples, making them even harder. "What do you say we play a little game?" He felt his penis getting hard really fast. Normally he wouldn't dare even allow himself such naughty thoughts, but Winry was different. She was the only one he wanted to ever give away his virginity to.

She heard him that time, but she couldn't say a single word to him. All she could do was nod and hope that was enough. It was difficult just to not allow him to take over. She actually wanted him to dominate her, maybe even punish her when she was a very bad girl.

"I want you to call me master." He spoke to her in a totally different tone of voice, one she hadn't heard before. Was it the demon inside of him? Had that monster woken up? He didn't blame her for being such a beauty and not only that, but his and his alone.

She swallowed, gathering her wits about her. She then nodded. "Yes, Master." _I'll do what you want._ She would only allow Ed to be that intimate with her. Anybody else she would have punched.

"Good." His hands reached for and grabbed a hold of her night shirt. He then lifted the night shirt up and over her head. He sat there and stared at her beautiful, pale flesh in the moonlight.

She waited for his next command. Her excitement was building.

He reached for and grabbed her pants and panties at the same exact time, sliding them off of her.

She felt cold at that moment because her pee had set itself there in her pajama pants. It wasn't long though before the cold of the winter night was invaded by Ed's warmth. That warmth flooded straight through from his clothes and onto her. She reached for his shirt, grabbed it and then started to pull on it.

He grabbed her hand. "Oh my, so desperate, are you? Well, I didn't command you to undress me. So now it's time for your punishment for disobeying me." He flipped her over onto her stomach and began to smack her bare bottom.

She screamed. The pain felt good and she wanted him to touch her so badly. When she felt two fingers inside of her, her bottom stomach contracted and a whole bunch more pee came out of her body, plus a nice little fart.

He took his two fingers out of her, leaned over and stuck his tongue to her front private area. _Mmm…she tastes so good…_ He was very thoroughly enjoying the taste of her. Warm liquid poured into his mouth and he swallowed it. He leaned back up. "Now, I command you to undress me."

She flipped herself around in order to face him while sitting up, reached for his shirt, grabbed it and then yanked it up and over his head. She then reached for and grabbed his boxers, pulling them down. "What's next, Master?"

He pushed her back down on the mattress, spreading her legs. He then proceeded to crawl up to her, hanging over her. He then leaned over and clicked her hardened nipples, kissing her all along her body. "I command you to get on top of me and ride my penis."

She sat up and he laid down. She then proceeded to crawl up to him, hanging over top of him. She lifted herself up just a little bit and then placed herself directly on top of his hardened penis. She then moved herself forwards and backwards. She practically screamed in pleasure.

"Now I command you to give me a blow job and a hand job." _I see all of the lovely colors. It's just so beautiful._ He saw every single color of her lovely soul all at once.

She got off of his hardened penis, leaned forward and then inserted his hardened penis into her mouth. The more she went down on him and massaged him, the more stuff that went into her mouth. She swallowed it.

He sat up, grabbed her and tossed her onto her back on the bed, spreading her legs wide. "Now, give yourself to me." _I want her so badly. I want all of her. I love her that much. I would never leave her._

She closed her eyes with a smile. "Yes, Master." _I want him as badly as he wants me. Let us become one._

He inserted his hardened penis into her. He pumped her and pumped her hard until he finally released himself into her. Out of breath and sweaty, he laid himself down beside her. "I love you so much, Winry. You're so beautiful." He then closed his eyes and gently kissed her cheek.

She slowly blinked, staring up at the ceiling, feeling the tingly bliss of what they had just done. Oh yeah, now she could sleep peacefully.

When morning came, Panako Rockbell discovered the two in a bed full of pee, womanly juices and released manly semen and about had a heart attack. "Gyaaaah, what on earth did you two do?!" _I thought you two knew better than to do this!_

Winry woke with a jolt. "Um…oh no…" She gulped and braced herself for a full on lecture about how she could very well end up pregnant. _Ah, why me?!_ She couldn't exactly lie. The evidence was right in front of her.

Ed woke up with a snarl. "JEEZ, YOU OLD HAG, WE ARE ADULTS, SLEEPING SLEEPY ADULTS! SHUT UP, WILL YA," he roared at the old woman. He was not a morning person by any means. He absolutely hated being woken.


End file.
